sweet_poolfandomcom-20200213-history
Youji Sakiyama
Youji (Sakiyama Yōji, 崎山蓉司) is a student and the protagonist of sweet pool. It is made clear from the get-go that Youji's health is suffering, and has been for some time. It is suggested to be caused in part by a chronic lung disease, the details of which are vague. Due to his absences related to his poor health, Youji has been held back and must repeat his second year of high school. Having just returned to Komanami Private Academy with his health being relatively stable, a series of events occur that send him into his downward spiral of mental and physical decrepitude. Personality Youji is aloof and dissociative. More of a listener than a talker, he has a difficult time processing and vocalizing his internal struggles. He has very few friends and what friends he did have were lost with the new school year. His current only friend was one who approached him first, rather than vice versa. Youji is quiet, soft-spoken and of average intelligence, though due to his health and inability to focus he struggles with his classes but still manages to get by. Relationships Sweet.Pool.600.185426.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.395406.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.401409.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.1299946.jpg Youji.Sakiyama.600.400628.jpg Youji.Sakiyama.600.1299355.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.109241.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.395411.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.1299345.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.109238.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.109240.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.113902.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.113903.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.113905.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.113907-1.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.185423.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.395409.jpg Sweet.Pool.600.1298749.jpg Makoto Mita - His only 'friend'. He considers Makoto something of the sort and has spent time with him out of school willingly. While he doesn't do a lot of talking in his presence, he's willing to hear what the smaller, younger boy has to say and tries to humor him when he tells jokes or rumors. Even though Youji doesn’t necessarily understand what a friend is, he does care about Makoto and their friendship, even going out of his way to let Makoto know that Youji isn’t angry with him, and still wants to be friends and hang out with him after the event in the Chemistry room. Makoto is very attached to Youji, despite them both knowing very little about one another. Tetsuo Shironuma - Initially, Youji is incredibly intimidated by this imposing student, despite him being younger than himself. Youji describes Tetsuo's gaze as penetrating and always on him. Tetsuo is even more quiet and aloof than Youji, which frustrates him due to his difficulty in reading and understanding others. Youji's feelings about Tetsuo are a mix of curiosity, fear, disgust, and neutrality. Zenya Okinaga - Along with other students, Youji does not like Zenya and feels uncomfortable in his presence. He generally shows very little interest in other students, though occasionally will interact with them or cause a scene for his own amusement. Youji seems to be an object of Zenya's attention, much to his chagrin. Zenya often tries to interact with Youji and lure him to places where the two can be alone together. Erika Serizawa - Youji has a very good relationship with his sister, having spent the majority of his life with her. After getting married, she moved out to live with her husband, leaving Youji to feel quite lonesome after her departure. While they no longer live together, Erika still insists on paying off his medical bills, half of his tuition and living expenses. Youji feels as though he is a burden to her, and rarely calls her in fear of imposing on her married life. Category:Characters